MI VIEJO ALUMNO AMADO
by Andreita Kou
Summary: Un profesor enamorado de un alumno hara lo imposible por tenerlo


**Mi viejo alumno amado**

Este fanfic Darien/Andrew, tiene un alto contenido Yaoi, así como Lemon a montones, si eres fanático de Darién chiba no lo leas, no me hare responsable XD.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **"Le decían "chiquis" aunque de eso ya no tenía nada y yo lo comprobé"-Darien Chiba**

… **..-….**

"Mi nombre era Darién Chiba, un maestro de secundaria en la ciudad de Tokio tengo 36 años, alto, algo delgado, tez clara" "Tengo 15 años de servicio y estoy atendiendo el 3 grado, mas sin embargo, por las tardes me dirige a la escuela a dar clases de computación y, en mis tiempos libres, a jugar una cascarita de futbol con los niños que van a jugar a las canchas de la escuela."

"Entre ellos va uno de mis ex-alumnos. Hace 2 años fue mi alumno de 3 grado, ahora estudia la universidad, pero siempre me ha llamado la atención, es un niño muy lindo, alto para sus 16 años, tez clara, cabello largo, delgado pero con un cuerpo marcadito debido a su trabajo en el campo, es muy inteligente, curioso, ocurrente y disparatado, debo decir que era uno de mis alumnos consentidos, jamás lo vi con otros ojos hasta el hecho que ocurrió una tarde"

Flash Back

Jugando futbol, me acerque a él para decirle,

\- Andrew, mejor vete a tu casa a estudiar por que no la haces para el futbol.-Darien  
\- Que paso profe, mejor venga que le voy a enseñar a jugar-Andrew

En eso lo tomo por la espalda y pase mis brazos por debajo de los suyos y formo una llave de lucha tomándole las manos en su nuca para dejarlo inmóvil por unos momentos.

\- Ya profe, ahorita que me suelte ya vera.

Siguieron jugando y de repente, Andrew le llega por atrás y siente la misma llave que le había hecho hace unos momentos, para poder zafarse, se agacho, lo que hizo que su cuerpo se pegara al de él, de pronto la sensación de una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo... Wow! Sintió su bulto rozando su trasero, y para ser menor de edad se sentía de consideración, aunque la sensación era agradable, decidió soltarle de inmediato para no despertar sospechas. Jugaron y la tarde transcurrió normal, y en la noche al estar acostado, no dejaba de pensar en la sensación que le había provocado ese pequeño, recordó cuando era su alumno y se acercaba a el escritorio para explicarle algo que no entendiera, se dejaba que le acariciara la oreja (habito que tiene con los niños) no podía evitar tener un pensamiento lujurioso con ese pequeño, el cual sintió, literalmente ya era todo un hombre.

Los días transcurrieron normales hasta una tarde que se quedó en la escuela después de clases para calificar los exámenes que había aplicado en la mañana. Era tarde, miro el reloj cuando la señora intendente se fue a verlo al salón:

\- Profe, ya no trabaje tanto que se hará viejo pronto-Setsuna  
\- Ja, como cree señora Meiou. Ni modo tengo que entregar los resultados para mañana-Darien  
\- Bueno, le dejo la llave para que cuando se vaya cierre la puerta. Tengo que irme-Setsuna  
\- Muy bien Setsuna, no se preocupe, en cuanto termine me retiro.-Darién

La señora se fue dejándolo solo en toda la escuela. De repente un una sombra quebrantó la concentración que tenía.

Mira la puerta y vio a Andrew, su mente fue golpeada por el recuerdo de sus cuerpo en contacto de aquella tarde, ese escalofrió lo volvió a recorrer la piel.

\- ¿Profe, porque tan tarde?-Andrew  
\- Pasa, ya ves lo trabajador que soy-Darién  
\- Ni usted se lo cree profe-Andrew  
\- Rio- Que paso que te trae por aquí-Darién  
\- Vine a hacerle una entrevista profe, nos la dejaron en la universidad, ¿tiene tiempo?  
\- mmm... Pues... A ver pues espero no me quite mucho tiempo-Darien  
\- No, será un rápido profe - Ambos rieron.

La entrevista, según él, era de la clase de Biología, era acerca de los métodos anticonceptivos, la verdad algunas preguntas estaban subidas de tono, inclusive rayaban en la morbosidad.

\- ¿En serio te dejaron esa tarea?-Darien  
\- Si profe, el maestro es algo llevado en cosas del sexo-Andrew  
\- Algo? más bien yo diría mucho - Darien  
\- Mire aquí hay una pregunta que no entiendo mucho - Andrew  
\- A ver trae tu cuaderno- Darien

El se acercó con su cuaderno a mi escritorio, estaba a lado mío y no pude evitar agarrarle la oreja como en los tiempos cuando era mi alumno.

\- Ah, ya, mira esta pregunta habla de la explosión demográfica que es causada por...

Su explicación se vio interrumpida por un pequeño sobresalto, sentí algo que le molestaba a la altura de mi cintura, como si alguien le estuviera apuntando con un palo. Fue su sorpresa fue mayor cuando descubrió que, ¡Andrew estaba excitado!... wow! no lo podía creer, su miembro estaba erecto, podía presenciar todo su tamaño a través del short deportivo color blanco que traía, y la verdad era considerable para un pequeño como él. Lo mire a los ojos tratando de encontrar en ellos una explicación a esa situación.

\- Andrew, ¿qué pasó? Yo te di a entender algo que...

Su pequeño alumno no lo dejo terminar, su frase cuando junto sus labios con los míos, le besó. No lo podía creer. Estaba en shock, tenía a uno de sus pequeños pupilos besándolo en su salón de clases.

La verdad era algo torpe, su inexperiencia lo guiaba, su beso fue golpeado, solo junto sus labios con los suyos, no fue el mejor beso que ha recibido, pero la situación lo premiaba. No sabía qué hacer, como reaccionar, ¿si alguien llegaba? ¿Si los vieran? ¿Qué consecuencias le traería?, En esos segundos su mente trabajo a más no poder. Lo separo.

\- Andrew, ¡¿qué haces? ¿Y si nos ven?!-Darien  
\- No se preocupe profe, cuando entre vi salir a la señora Meiou de la escuela, así que estamos solos, y yo no diré nada, no se usted...-Andrew  
\- No como crees, no diré nada, pero mira lo que haces está mal niño, soy tu maestro, bueno lo era pero...-Darien  
\- Profe usted me gusta, siento algo por usted y no sé qué hacer-Andrew  
\- Andrew yo... Entiende mi posición...-Darien

El pequeño no me dejo terminar cuando le robo otro beso, mientras su pequeña mano buscaba su entrepierna para tocar su miembro, que ya se encontraba considerablemente erecto en ese momento.

Fue entonces cuando la lujuria empezó a tomar control de todo su cuerpo. Este niño sabe lo que hace, lo estaba prendiendo como jamás nadie lo había hecho.

Si esta acción tendría consecuencias (y muy graves para su profesión), si le iba a condenar tal vez a una cárcel por abuso de menores o tal vez al infierno, debía disfrutar todo lo que pudiera esa situación que a muy pocas personas se les presenta.

Tomo el control en ese momento, aun sentado en mi silla, lo tome, lo abrace, lo bese como si en ello se me fuera la vida, le dirigía los labios para chuparlos como frutos jugosos y tiernos, metí mi lengua en su boca la cual la recibió con agrado, jugueteamos nuestras bocas, mientras el seguía con su suave masaje a mi entrepierna, la cual pedía a gritos que la liberaran. Su pequeño entendió el mensaje y empezó a desabotonar la camisa, jugueteó con sus vellos en el pecho y empezó a liberarlo del cinturón y posteriormente de mi pantalón.

Metió la mano en él y saco el miembro de 19 cm erecto como nunca, palpitante, como alegre por el nuevo amigo que se había encontrado... el pequeño dio un respingo al ver semejante miembro en sus pequeñas manos.

\- No te asustes mi niño, es inofensivo y sabe hacer cosas muy ricas- Dijo Darién ya muy excitado

Empezaron a reír, como si se comunicaran sin hablar, Andrew se bajó para saborear la hombría de su profesor... wow! Su boca era tibia, me provocaba una delicia jamás vivida. Su inexperiencia le prendía aún más, tomaba su cabeza y dirigía sus movimientos, primero lento para que el pequeño lo disfrutara también.

\- Así mi niño!... Aah!... Mmm 

Aprendió rápido a dar una buena mamada, gozaba como nunca, estaba a punto de llenar su boquita con su leche, pero no quiso hacerlo, quería disfrutar más ese momento, quería extender ese placer a lo máximo. Lo levanto y con la brusquedad requerida en el momento, tiro todas las cosas que estaban en el escritorio. Papeles, exámenes, lapiceros... Todo salió volando. Lo cargo y lo sentó en la mesa, lo beso nuevamente, lo cual el correspondió como poseído. Le bajo el short blanco con los dientes y después su pequeña trusa. Tenía un olor inusual, a virginidad, lo cual prendió a tal punto de hacerlo venir casi de inmediato. Trato de controlarse y comenzó a admirar su sexo. Era considerable, estaba erecto, sin vellos, solo con su miembro bien marcado. No pudo más y los empezó a disfrutar, lo mamaba como un becerro buscando su leche. El pequeño Andrew ante ese placer se terminó de recostar en la mesa. Sentía como se retorcía ante cada lengüetazo que le proporcionaba, le daba mordiscos en sus muslos, le metía a la boca sus bolas, las jugaba con la lengua. Con la mano libre tocaba cada parte de aquel niño hermoso, quería hacer un mapa de su cuerpo con las manos, tocaba su abdomen, sus pezones, sus muslos, sus brazos, todo. De pronto sintió sus músculos se contraían, su miembro palpitaba y se ponía más duro... su niño le daría su primer semen como hombre, lo recibirá con gusto... Con un grito ahogado su cuerpo se arqueo y soltó ese precioso néctar, tan dulce, espeso, caliente, tan virginal... No podía creer la cantidad se liquidó que soltó, obvio lo disfruto todo, lo limpio, no quería que quedara una sola gota de esa preciada ambrosia.

Andrew estaba tumbado en el escritorio, cansado, jadeante, pero aun quería disfrutarlo, quería borrar por completo el fantasma de la virginidad que aún se encontraba en su cuerpo. Tomo sus piernas, las alzo, comenzó a buscar su hoyito con la boca, lo había encontrado y le daría placer como jamás lo había recibido. Jugaba con él con mi legua, Andrew se arqueaba nuevamente, pero habría más las piernas para dejarlo pasar. Tocaba mi pene y lo sentía bañado en líquidos pre seminales. No lo pensó dos veces y empezó a humedecer el dedo, y lo introdujo en su virginal ano...

\- Profe!-Andrew  
\- Calma mi niño, confía en mí, viene lo mejor, ¿confías en mí?- Darién  
\- Claro profe como lo dije desde un principio-Andrew  
\- Entonces solo déjate llevar y disfruta mi niño, que jamás te hare daño. 

La sensación de su dedo no dejaba de disfrutar el abrazo que le proporcionaba ese hoyito. Sus ganas se volvieron locas! Quería penetrarlo ya! Pero la poca razón que se encontraba en su cabeza decía que debía dilatarlo un poco más. Cuando vi que su ano ya se había acoplado, me anime a mojar un segundo dedo e introducirlo.

Andrew dio un sobresalto al recibir al intruso, tomaba con fuerza el borde de la mesa.

Pero pudo ver que su miembro empezaba a recobrar sus fuerzas. De inmediato empecé a darle una buena lamida que lo despertó por completo. Ni tardo ni perezoso, humedeció un dedo más para prepararse para disfrutar el plato fuerte.

Andrew se adaptó con facilidad al tercer penetrador y decidió que ya era momento de poseerlo.

Tome sus piernas, las acomode en mis hombros y despacio su miembro empezó a buscar la puerta de ese deleite. El rubio abrió los ojos y le miro, le decía con los ojos que fuera despacio, tierno, lo cual respondí con un beso y le dijo al oído...

\- Calma mi niño, te tratare con cariño, jamás te hare daño

Y así, empezó a penetrarlo. Con la previa dilatación y la cantidad considerable de líquido pre seminal que había expulsado, facilitó la entrada. Centímetro a centímetro pudo gozar la entrada del miembro en ese pequeño ser... El daba respingos y arqueaba su espalda, mientras yo jugaba con su sexo con mis manos el cual no perdí fuerza, lo que me animó a seguir con la exquisita tarea. La sensación fue gloriosa, Ya introducida todo su palpitante miembro, no lo quiso mover. Primero para que Andrew se acostumbrara al tamaño pero también, por que el tan solo hecho de estar adentro le hacía querer expulsar toda su leche en ese preciso momento. Su Andrew se quejaba...

\- Profe!... Sáquelo... Me duele...

Una parte de profesor, al escuchar ese quejido, quiso salirse, pedir perdón y salir corriendo en ese instante. Pero la lujuria, que estaba a mil en ese momento fue la ganadora del control de su cuerpo y calmo a su bebe abrazándolo, besándolo y diciéndole al oído...

\- Calma bebe, tranquilo, ya pasara el dolor... y serás recompensado con un agradable placer.-Darien  
\- Aaah!... Mmm... Profe...-Andrew

Su pene empezó a recobrar su poderosa fuerza, lo que le animo a iniciar la tarea de penetrarlo, hacerlo gozar para que su exalumno lo recordara como su primera vez... Empezó con un bombeo suave, tranquilo, Andrew empezaba a soltar gemidos de placer... estaba en otra dimisión, solo él y su amado profesor, entregándose a los placeres de la carne. Comenzó a acelerar mis bombeos...

\- Aaah... Profe... Que rico... Así...-Andrew  
\- Eso bebe, ya ves, te dije que lo gozarías...-Darién  
\- Aaah... Si profe... cójame... cójame... soy suyo...-Andrew  
\- Siii, eres mío bebe... de ahora en adelante serás mío...-Darién  
\- Aaah... Así profe... así... deme duro...-Andrew

Ni tardo ni perezoso empezó a complacer a su pequeño alumno, le arremetía toda su miembro hasta que con las de él chocaban con sus nalgas... sacaba y de un solo golpe se lo volvía a meter, lo cual hizo que Andrew diera varios respingos... wow!

Tuvo la fuerza para cargarlo y penetrarlo mejor... quería borrar toda huella de virginidad que se encontraba dentro de él aun... y cuando el placer era lo máximo lo recostó nuevamente en mi escritorio y comenzó el clímax...

\- Profe no puedo más... me vengo... Aaaahh...mmm-Andrew pego un grito  
\- Si mi niño... Aaahh... mmm... que rico!-Darién gemía de pasión.  
\- Aaahh... profee...-Andrew  
\- Asiiii... Aaahh!... mmm... AAAAHH!-Darien

No pudo más y descargo toda su leche en las entrañas del jovencito, su alumno... Nunca en la vida le habían hecho gozar tanto como este pequeño joven.

Pudo sentir como el chorro de sus fluidos empezaba a llenar cada parte de su esfínter. Él también se descargó su líquido empapándolos a ambos, pero la mayoría cayó sobre su pecho. No quiso desperdiciar ese manjar y comenzó a lamerlo.

La combinación de su aroma, su sudor y el semen fue la cereza del pastel que dio fin a esa agitada tarde.

Cayó recostado en el pecho de su alumno, todavía dentro de él.

Cuando abrió los ojos, pude ver la realidad que me llegó de golpe. Estaba en su salón, penetrando a uno de sus alumnos, bueno ex, pero era un menor de edad, ¿qué pasaría con él? ¿Su prestigiosa carrera? ¿Y si alguien se entera?... La cruda realidad se incrementó al hecho de salirse de su pequeño alumno y ver que había sangrado lo cual incremento la culpa que sentía...

El remolino de mi cabeza fue calma al sentir el calor de un abrazo proporcionado por Andrew, el cual se había recuperado y puesto de pie para darle un abrazo que calmo todo lo que sentía...

\- Calma profe, estoy bien... nunca pensé que el sexo fuera así, con razón están tan obsesionado con ello los adultos.-Andrew

Su comentario los hizo reír a ambos lo cual eliminó toda nube de pesar que había creado. Nos abrazamos, nos besamos. Se senté en su silla y él se sentó en mis piernas. Empezamos a platicar mientras seguía jugando con su miembro.

Andrew le confesó que desde que era su alumno, le movía algo en su pancita, le ponía la carne de gallina cuando pasaba su mano por su oreja...

Darién le confeso que le encantaba verlo con su short blanco sin camisa jugando al futbol... en fin.

Tardaron platicando un buen tiempo, con sus cuerpos desnudos sin importarles el lugar donde estaban.

Le comento que pronto realizarían el viaje de estudios de fin de año, que platicaría con sus padres para poder llevarlo y pasar un buen rato. Se emocionó con la idea y acepto encantado.

Tomaros sus cosas, vistiéndose y le ayudo a recoger el desorden que habían causado. Al terminar tuvieron otra tanda de besos a la puerta del salón para cerrar esa tarde maravillosa.

Fin flash back

"Así fue como inicie esta... no sé si llamarla relación, sé que es pequeño, que redobla la edad, pero es un niño como ninguno, muy maduro para su edad, solo de una cosa estoy seguro, ¡que me tiene loco!. Ese no fue nuestro único encuentro. Ya le platicare que ocurrió en ese viaje de estudios y como estamos actualmente."

N/A

Bueno aquí llega el reto de Constelación estelar, espero les guste o lo odien, la verdad no importa jajajajajaja

Ay debo admitir que tuve que hacer un máximo esfuerzo para poder escribir este fanfic yaoi, ya que no es mi tipo y menos si se trata del mamerto innombrable , fue un reto de mi amiga Monymoonkou me impuso para el 2 de diciembre , espero no me haya propasado del lemon o lime jajaja, me base viendo cositas sucias en internet que la verdad me dejaron traumada jajaja ok no, para terminar esto les quiero decir que no volvería hacer un yaoi o un yuri XD, soy mas del tipo de pareja tradicional jajaja.


End file.
